The best of our circumstances
by majamaja
Summary: Margaery savait que quelque chose clochait, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Mais que faire, quand les Sept Royaumes semblent s'être ligués contre vous?


NdA: Petit cadeau de Noël un peu en avance, et histoire de vous faire patienter un peu le temps que je m'occupe de mes autres projets pour vous, chers lecteurs. A l'origine, j'envisageais de reproduire mon travail de l'année dernière mais j'ai vite réalisé que j'étais incapable d'écrire et de poster un texte par jour. Donc je posterai (quand je pourrai...) quelques OS déjà près. Celui-ci est sur Game of Thrones, mais il y en aura aussi sur Agent Carter, les Avengers, Hunger Games, et peu être Les Animaux fantastiques ou Doctor Strange, voire sur Sherlock ou le seigneur des Anneaux. Bonne lecture!

 **Disclaimer: rien de tout ça ne m'appartient, vous vous en doutez bien.**

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Le sang coulait doucement sur la peau fendue du front ensanglanté de Loras, formant des gouttes rouge sombre qui chutaient sans hâte et heurtaient le sol dallé avec un son à peine perceptible, malgré le lourd silence qui planait sur la noble assemblée. Et ce bruit transperçait le cœur de Margaery, lui causant plus de douleur que si c'était elle qui avait une étoile infamante gravée dans sa chair. Elle avait tout essayé, tout tenté pour éviter à son frère adoré de subir cette souffrance, cette humiliation. Margaery Tyrell avait beau être reine, trois fois mariée, ou plutôt vendue au plus puissant dans cet unique but, la reine, aucun de ses mots, tantôt doux comme du miel, tantôt acérés comme une épée, aucun de ses serments, de ses prières, de ses supplications, de ses négociations, de ses manigances ou de ses pièges n'avait suffi face à l'abject volatile qui se tenait devant elle.

Vous l'avez mutilé. lui fit-elle remarquer, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Vous m'aviez donné votre parole...

\- Je l'ai tenue. lui répondit-il, l'air presque... outré. Une fois que le procès de la Reine Mère aura atteint son terme, Frère Loras sera libre de partir.

Il mentait, tous deux en étaient parfaitement conscients. Loras ne pourrait jamais réellement quitter ce Septuaire après toutes ces semaines, il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Cependant, la mention de la mère de Tommen eut sur elle le même effet qu'une piqure d'aiguille lorsqu'elle était absorbée par un menu ouvrage de couture, de broderie comme il seyait à une dame de son rang. En effet, il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu Cersei. Étonnée par ce détail qui paraissait mineur, et pourtant capital, elle rétorqua:

\- Et où est la Reine Mère?

Un jeune frère qu'elle reconnut comme Lancel Lannister, le fils de Lord Kevan, s'approcha du Grand Moineau avec déférence et murmura qu'elle n'avait en réalité jamais quitté le Dongeon Rouge. De plus en plus surprenant.

\- Il semblerait que la Reine Mère ne souhaite pas être présente à son propre procès. Va au Dongeon Rouge et invite la à nous rejoindre.

Le jouvenceau en robe de bure s'inclina et se dirigea vers la sortie. Margaery le regarda sortir machinalement, s'apercevant que son père et lui étaient les deux seuls lions présents. Définitivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ni Cersei, ni Tommen, le jeune roi et la prunelle des yeux de sa mère n'étaient là.

Le vieillard lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait apaisant, en vain. L'attente durait depuis quelques minutes déjà, et des personnes se retournaient ici et là. La reine nota l'absence des deux mestres, Pycelle et Qyburn ainsi que du monstrueux Robert Strong, sûrement avec l'une des deux têtes blondes couronnées.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Loras, qui fixait toujours le sol, l'air misérable et perdu. Cette vision la secoua encore plus, l'encourageant à agir. Elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr et rapide vers le Moineau, consciente qu'elle aurait à le convaincre. De quoi, là reposait toute la question.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, lui dit-elle avec un sourire acide et crispé.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Votre Grâce, tenta-il de l'apaiser. Le procès ne va plus tarder à commencer.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet inverse sur elle alors qu'il se détournait. Il y avait un problème d'envergure phénoménale, elle en était convaincue. L'occasion était trop belle, la tentation trop importante, l'enjeu trop élevé. La Reine Mère ne consentirait jamais à s'assoir calmement et à être jugée par des gens du peuple, ou même par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, elle était bien trop fière. En cela, Margaery se savait lui ressembler, sauf qu'elle, elle savait faire des compromis.

\- Cersei n'est pas là. Tommen n'est pas là. A votre avis, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là? Margaery sentait la tension monter en elle. Il fallait qu'il comprenne, et au plus vite.

\- Si l'accusée n'est pas là, elle sera quand même jugée. Nous ne pouvons pas échapper à la justice des dieux.

Quel imbécile, songea-t-elle. La religion n'avait sauvé personne et elle ne les protégeraient pas de Cersei.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire des maudits dieux! Ce n'est pas le propos. Cersei connait les conséquences de son absence et elle est quand même absente ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de subir ces conséquences. Nous devons tous partir. assena-t-elle assez fort pour que l'assemblée toute entière l'entende, comprenne qu'ils risquaient leurs vies à rester là. Peu lui importait ce qu'ils pouvaient penser d'elle, la Reine pieuse qui blasphémait, ils devaient comprendre!

L'imbécile d'oiseau secoua la tête, lui donnant envie de hurler. Quel inconscient! Pourquoi mettre tant d'existences en péril alors qu'il ne suffirait que d'un instant pour s'assurer de leur sécurité?!

\- Nous devons tous partir, maintenant! s'écria Margaery, souhaitant de tout son cœur que les gens réagissent et se dirigea vers Loras, ignorant les murmures réprobateurs, anxieux ou choqués qui parcouraient la foule amassée.

Elle souleva avec la douceur la plus infinie le menton de son frère, croisant son regard terne pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été marqué.

\- Loras. Reste avec moi. souffla-t-elle, désirant par dessus tout le protéger de ce monde cruel. Il avait déjà trop souffert aujourd'hui, elle ne laisserait plus personne se mettre en travers de leur chemin, se promit-elle en l'entrainant vers les larges portes prises d'assaut par des vagues de nobliaux effarouchés.

Malheureusement, ils furent arrêtés plus tôt que prévu par des hommes en robes noires qui bloquaient le passage. Furieuse et de plus en plus inquiète, elle leur ordonna de les laisser passer, sans résultat. Le désespoir la saisit. Loras ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas mourir là!

La même scène se produisait dans tout le Septuaire. Les religieux ne cédaient la place à personne, ni à elle, la reine, ni à Lord Kevan, la Main du Roi, ni aux titrés des Sept Royaumes. Elle se débattit, mue par une fougue qu'elle ne croyait pas posséder. Un croyant aurait dit que les Dieux l'inspiraient et lui prêtaient leurs forces; elle réalisait qu'il ne s'agissait que de ce qu'on appelait "l'énergie du désespoir". Et bien souvent, elle demeurait insuffisante.

Margaery se tourna lentement vers le Grand Moineau et vit dans ses yeux sombres qu'il avait compris, trop tard. Un son sourd se fit entendre, venant... D'en dessous d'eux? Non, c'était impossible! Elle songea en un éclair à la rumeur racontant qu'Aerys Targaryen, le Fol avait dissimulé des barils d'une substance explosive sous la cité. Se pourrait-il que...?

La jeune reine s'agrippa aux avant-bras découverts de son frère, un goût amer dans la bouche et tourna la tête vers lui alors que le monde explosait dans un flot de flammes vertes, de hurlements abominables et d'odeur de chairs brûlées. Et puis ce fut le noir, et le silence.

Review?


End file.
